


Ложное пробуждение

by Chmonder



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder
Summary: Джим распахнул глаза. В его каюте было темно и тихо, и на мгновение он задумался, что же именно его разбудило.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Type-2 False Awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189254) by [Mitsuhachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi). 



> Перевод Type-2 False Awakening by Mitsuhachi   
> Теги, предупреждения и саммари принадлежат автору. 
> 
> Не планровала переводить, но под Новый год захотелось немного резни)  
> Хотелось бы услышать ваши мнения по поводу истории, пишите в комменариях  
> Любая критика приветствуется)

Джим распахнул глаза. В его каюте было темно и тихо, и на мгновение он задумался, что же именно его разбудило.

Из коридора раздавалась непрерывная стрельба и тяжелый топот бегущих в панике людей. Переборка заглушала звуки, но Джим услышал обрывки фраз: «Убери от меня свои руки! Я буду…», «Назовите свое имя!», «… по списку…». Сонному, еще не до конца проснувшемуся мозгу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что происходит. Джим не знал подробностей и деталей, но военная полиция заявляла о своем присутствии одинаково во всех уголках Вселенной.

Капитан вскочил с койки еще до того, как понял, кто именно находился на его корабле.

В коридоре царил сущий ад – другого слова подобрать невозможно. Свист фазеров и вой пожарной сигнализации заглушали истошные вопли и грохот антикварного холодного оружия. Полицейские штурмовики, как когда-то люди Кодоса, ходили группами по трое, лязг их подошв с металлическими набойками отдавался в задымленном коридоре. Один такой отряд поймал женщину в красной форме инженерного отдела – энсин Ву, может быть? -  штурмовики заломили ей руки за спину и намеренно грубо повалили на пол. Еще одна группа загнала в угол двух навигаторов. Полицейские даже не удосужились свериться со списком, просто методично, с завидной исполнительностью вклинивались между двумя парнями, стараясь разделить их. Те отчаянно отбивались, хватая  все, что под руку попадется – батареи фазеров давно были разряжены.

Кодос снова отдавал приказы.

Джим должен был добежать до мостика, найти Спока и остальных офицеров, разработать стратегию обороны… Капитан опрометью несся по полутемному коридору, и босые ступни то и дело скользили в лужах крови. Крики его людей преследовали его, и он знал, что все они готовы последовать за ним. Джим бежал, ноги заплетались, словно он успел забыть, а каково это – бежать, вопли отдавались в ушах…

Это же его «Энтерпрайз», его чертов корабль! Который Джим знал до последней гайки, над проводкой и системами которого они со Скотти просидели бесчисленное количество часов, еще до того, как Кирка назначили капитаном официально. Это «Энтерпрайз» с четырьмя сотнями жизней на борту, с лучшей во всем Флоте командой… Джим нес за них ответственность, зная, что никто, кроме него, не защитит экипаж.

Упрямо сжав зубы и опустив подбородок, Джим бежал по коридору.

 

Похоже, военные поняли, что собирался сделать Джим. Они добрались до цепей, питающих освещение, и теперь половина коридоров была абсолютно темной. Вторая половина была освещена мутным, неверным светом, словно в древних фильмах ужасов. Добежав до турболифта, капитан яростно выругался: створки разъехались, но за ними была только пустота шахты, подсвечиваемая огнями аварийного обеспечения. Джим не мог тратить время на возню в подъемниками, а вызывать инженерное не решился: вдруг эти ублюдки уже перехватили систему связи? Он пополз по металлической лестнице в шахту, прижимаясь грудью к ступеням и понимая, что еще немного – и сердце выскочит из груди. Адреналин кипел в его крови, на волнение или панику просто не было времени, он молча карабкался вверх по вертикальной шахте. Подъем был сущим кошмаром, аварийные лестницы никогда не использовались для столь длинных маршрутов – инженеры спускались и поднимались не более чем на одну-две палубы ниже или выше. Джим решил, что стоит обсудить эту ситуацию с безопасниками и принять какие-то меры на случай подобных злоключений. Если они все выживут, конечно.

Наконец он добрался до пятой палубы. Мышцы плеч протестующе ныли, но Джим кое-как выбрался наверх, трясущимися руками разблокировал замок, рискуя свалиться вниз и сломать себе все, что только можно. Конечности горели огнем, когда Джим, бросив все оставшиеся силы на последний рывок, выбрался на мостик, тяжело дыша.

Сплошная кровавая бойня.

Маккой едва скользнул по нему взглядом, не давая понять штурмовикам, что заметил чье-то присутствие. Джим затопило какое-то почти истеричное чувство, когда он вспомнил, каким беспомощным Боунз был всегда на занятиях по самообороне. Доктор был просто не способен причинить вред кому-то, пусть от этого и зависела его жизнь.

Сейчас его друг болтался, подвешенный к потолку за вдернутые вверх руки. Опухшие, багровые кисти хирурга были жестоко перетянуты жгутом из вездесущей аптечки Боунза. Под ногами валялся разбитый на мелкие осколки трикодер. Один из полицейских держал в руке лазерный скальпель, уверенно орудуя им в теле доктора. Джим замер от ужаса: гудящее лезвие медленно ходило вверх-вниз по грудной клетке Маккоя, срезая слои кожи и мышц, все глубже и глубже, пока в кровоточащей ране не стали видны обломки сломанных ребер и розовые, трепещущие легкие – несмотря на все, доктор был еще жив.

Джим видел, что Ухура еще пыталась отбиваться. Фазер у нее давно отобрали, нож тоже, из глубоких порезов у глаз, сделанных ее же оружием, струилась кровь. Ее насиловали на консоли связи.

Отбиваясь, Ухура сломала ноготь на мизинце – все остальные были уже сорваны. Джим почти представлял, как сходились и расходились ее голосовые связки, когда она кричала снова и снова.

Сулу лежал в луже собственной крови, на полпути от кресла пилота до двери турболифта. Джим подумал, что тот хотел сделать что-то, чтобы спасти положение, но его опередили. Одна половина лица рулевого была измазана кровью, вторая – изъедена чем-то жгучим. Химические ожоги обезобразили красивые черты до неузнаваемости. Одного ботинка не было, на Сулу был черная бельевая водолазка – наверное, он тоже прибежал сюда, вырванный из постели, как и сам Джим.

Чехов сидел на консоли рулевых, его левое бедро было вывернуто под неестественным углом. Все его тело было залито кровью, Джим не мог сказать даже, куда именно рулевой был ранен, но капитана больше всего беспокоил мертвый, потухший взгляд русского гения. Он видел эти глаза у женщин, мужчин, детей, испуганных, беспомощных и обреченных. Он никогда, ни за что не допустил бы, чтобы так глядели в пустоту члены его команды. Джим ощутил во рту соленый металл – от ярости он глубоко прокусил щеку изнутри.

\- Капитан... – отчаянно, из последних сил бормотал Чехов, - мистер Сулу сказал, что вы придете и скажете, что нам надо делать… но вы так и не пришли…

Казалось, что Чехов вот-вот заплачет, но выражение его лица осталось неизменным. Он так и не решился посмотреть в глаза Кирку.

\- Почему… почему вы не пришли, капитан?

Джим открыл было рот, но слова застряли в глотке. Что можно было сказать? Чехову было только семнадцать, он бы не спасся своими силами в любом случае. Он, Джим Кирк, должен был позаботиться о гениальном мальчишке.

Джим начал задыхаться. Боль в груди стала невыносимой, жгучие слезы ослепляли. Ноги едва держали его, он бессвязно, судорожно всхлипывал, убеждая себя, что Спок не здесь, он жив и уже придумал план, как все исправить, что они вместе найдут способ спасти выживших и избавиться от этих ублюдков.

Но он не заслужил даже этого.

Трое полицейских вытолкнули на середину мостика вулканца. Его заставили опуститься на колени, и даже эту унизительную процедуру Спок выполнил с обычным изяществом. Он спокойно смотрел на Джима, и в его глазах не было ни капли беспокойства.

\- Нет, стойте… - Хрипло крикнул капитан.

Спок продолжал молча смотреть на него.

\- Не делайте этого… Чего хотят ваши люди?! Что вам нужно?..

 Его даже не слушали. Это было обычным, грязным убийством, выполненным с любовью и знанием дела. Лучи фазеров одновременно вонзились в затылок Спока.

Тот медленно рухнул вниз лицом.

Что-то в Джиме умерло, оборвалось, исчезло навсегда. Его лицо было мокрым от слез, но он не был уверен, что после всего, произошедшего за считанные минуты, он когда-нибудь еще сможет плакать. Когда полицейский подошел к нему, заломил руки за спину и сковал их наручниками, Джим даже не сопротивлялся. Ему задавали какие-то вопросы, но способность соображать покинула его. Он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме лужи изумрудной крови, медленно растекающейся по полу и подползающей к его ногам…

 

Джим распахнул глаза.

В его каюте было темно и тихо. Судорожно втянув в себя воздух, он прислушался, ожидая услышать из коридора кошмарные крики, выстрелы и топот. Может, военные уже захватили весь корабль? Тогда зачем его бросили сюда? Все мышцы были болезненно сведены, Джим боялся даже пошевелиться. Боялся увидеть ужасные ожоги и кровавые раны его людей, бегущих совсем рядом с ним – за соседней переборкой. Джим снова вспомнил, с каким ужасающим спокойствием смотрел на него Спок, когда его… Капитан не мог заставить себя пошевелиться – если он сделает это, кошмар станет реальностью. Какая-то его часть предпочитала  сохранять полную неподвижность хоть до конца его дней, лишь бы не повторилась кошмарная резня.

Постепенно до него дошло, что рядом с ним на узкой койке лежит прохладное увесистое тело. Спок. Он все-таки умер? Или убили обоих, и сбросили сюда их трупы? Джим моргнул, ресницы слиплись от высохших слез.

Может, все не так? Джим знал, что последнее время его стали мучить кошмары. Надежда на то, что это всего лишь  сон, причиняла почти физическую боль. В груди резко закололо, и капитан понял, что все это время забывал дышать, парализованный страхом.

Наконец он обрел кое-какой контроль над своим телом, и поднес отвратительно трясущуюся руку к лицу Спока, надеясь уловить дыхание. Он хотел осторожно поцеловать его, но Джим просто не представлял, что скажет Споку, когда тот проснется от прикосновения – если этот кошмарный бред был все-таки порождением уставшего мозга Джима.

Капитан задержал дыхание, прислушиваясь.

\- Джим?

 Он рывком откатился на свою половину койки, стараясь успокоить бешено стучащее в панике сердце.

Спок, пару раз моргнув, окончательно проснулся и перевернулся на бок, лицом к капитану.

\- Джим, что произошло? Твое дыхание приобрело нехарактерный для человека темп, и я не знаю, что могло стать тому причиной.

Джим медленно, судорожно выдохнул и попытался взять себя в руки. Он знал, что просто не сможет заставить себя заснуть в ближайшее время, несмотря на то, как слипались уставшие глаза и как ныло измученное трудным днем тело.

\- Ничего, Спок. – Хрипло ответил Джим, стараясь, чтобы его голос не звучал, как голос загнанного марафонца.

В следующую минуту до него дошло, что вряд ли Спок купится на наигранное спокойствие: они спали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и телепат мог ощутить, насколько сильным был страх Джима.

\- Ничего особенного, коммандер. Я просто…

Кирк оборвал себя на полуслове. Он знал, что должен был выйти из каюты, чтобы дать Споку спокойно поспать, не терроризируя его своими кошмарами. Но перспектива выйти за пределы каюты чертовски пугала. Он не был уверен, что не найдет месива из кожи, крови и костей в каждом уголке «Энтерпрайз». Не был уверен, что на его борту не хозяйничают люди Кодоса. Он все еще ощущал кошмарный запах горелых волос, крепко въевшийся в его мозг.

\- Я думал… э… Пойду-ка я проверю гамма-смену. Мы с ними вечно в противофазе, и я не успел лично познакомиться со многими из них… Да, пожалуй, пойду.

Спок внимательно смотрел на него, ничего не говоря, и этот взгляд, все понимающий и сочувствующий, на мгновение вернул Джима в ночной кошмар. Проклятье, он видел, как Спок, самое дорогое ему существо, _умирает_.

\- … Да, пойду проветрюсь. Гамма-смена… - Еще раз беспомощно начал Джим.

Теплые пальцы вулканца коснулись его кожи.

\- Я надеюсь, что смогу сопровождать тебя.

Капитан открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить, но Спок и не думал останавливаться:

\- Вулканцам требуется меньше времени для сна, и наиболее полезным и практичным для нас обоих будет совместное патрулирование.  

Повисло долгое, напряженное молчание. Кирк не собирался вешаться Споку на шею и рыдать, как сопливая девочка, рассказывая о том, как больно и страшно ему было, как больно и страшно было им _всем_. Как он не смог спасти никого из команды, как сдался военным. В ответ Спок не говорил банальных вещей вроде «это всего лишь сон» и «все будет хорошо». Это было ни к чему – фальшивое, пустое.

Наконец Джим собрался с силами и лихорадочно вздохнул:

\- Ладно, Спок. – Ему даже удалось выдавить из себя слабую, болезненную, но все-таки улыбку. – Идем на обход.


End file.
